The story of Peeves
by Little Miss Disney Geek
Summary: - I don't know how I came into existence, I do know why I came into existence: to reign Hogwarts with chaos. I am Peeves. - Follow Peeves through the centuries, from the founding of Hogwarts to the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. FIRST FANFIC!
1. Glory days

**The story of Peeves**

**Chapter 1 - **

I don't know how I came into existence. Hogwarts was founded by the 4 founding fathers/mothers in the 10th century and I just appeared with it. I'm no real ghost (like Nearly Headless Nick likes to say it) but I look like one (although I have a better taste for fashion). I can fly, move through objects like normal ghosts but I can also make myself invisible if I want to and I can move objects. Ever since I dwelled through the halls of Hogwarts, I felt like I should make this place more fun for myself. Hogwarts was too serious with its dull uniforms, strict lesson schedules, boring classes and teachers,… I knew I could change that. I could be the master of chaos. I could reign this school for centuries, making every kid in here learn to fear my name. I am a poltergeist. I am Peeves.

In the very beginning I was the only ghost Hogwarts possessed. Those were my glory days. Nobody to tell me how to behave so I was completely free in my actions. I raced through the hallways while dropping mice, I threw over chalk boxes, I wrote dirty things on the walls, I slipped love potions in random goblets with pumpkin juice, I let laughing gas escape in the toilets, I gave sleeping potions to the owls and threw the mail of the towers,… I loved Hogwarts.

Because of the old fashioned way of teaching I was often able to prank the whole school at once. The founders were the only teachers in those days and Hogwarts counted not that much students as it does nowadays. One of the four founders gathered the whole school at once in the Great Hall for a lesson. Ravenclaw learned them how to cast spells and how to change stuff into other stuff. These lessons would later become 'Charms' and 'Transfiguration'. Hufflepuff learned those little idiots how to keep hidden from the muggle world and how to interact with muggles. Gryffindor learned them theoretically how to play Quidditch , the practical lessons were only in the weekends, and how to behave in the presence of magical creatures, how to take care of them etc. And Slytherin at last, he learned them how to make potions and to defend themselves against other wizards.

Back to the pranking: since the whole school was at the same place for lessons, I had plenty of opportunities to prank. I had a lot of cool stuff in my arsenal: spiders, bats, louse, … I even had a boggart put under the head table.

That last joke was not appreciated by the 4 founders, they tried to keep me in line but they all failed. But I must admit that some of them were almost successful. Almost.

The first one who tried to stop my rule of terror was Helga Hufflepuff. I drove her crazy with my pranks, she was an easy victim. Those Hufflepuffs always are, they are too kind and never dared to stand up against me. So I took advantage of that weak spot. The most fun thing I did in the early days was putting dead badgers into the beds of the first and second years. You should have seen their faces! As badgers are their house mascots I knew they would be very upset. And in the Middle Ages the only thing I had to do to get those badgers was threatening a (only the Slytherins would be vile enough to cooperate with me) to go to Hogsmead for me and find some angry farmer. Badgers ate chickens you know? So Helga heard about my whereabouts and she set up a plan to get back at me.

Unfortunately for her, Hufflepuffs aren't the smartest wizards to walk the school grounds so I knew immediately what she was up to: she was going to send a poltergeist snatcher. I didn't have any experience with those kind of wizards but I was sure I would win this. Although I knew I had to be careful because this wizard ought to know how to handle poltergeists. I heard the rumours amongst the students when he arrived in the castle. Apparently it was a filthy guy with an unpleasant smile around his lips and a preference for raw meat . I could tell the students didn't like him so that they wouldn't stand in my way. I think they don't always hate me, that they can appreciate my humour sometimes (especially when their teachers were the victims). I got a lot of ideas to get rid of this snatcher. And the most of them involved his cat. Yes, he brought a cat to Hogwarts, I hated cats. It was an ugly beast with red eyes. Whenever I saw her, I locked her up in the nearest decorative armour. The snatcher wasn't quite happy when he had to rescue his precious beast, he was always screaming how he would get back at me but he didn't bust a move. I bet he never met a poltergeist like me, I was awesome. Wherever I went, chaos and disaster went with me.

After a few weeks and some lame attempts to catch me when I was taking a bath in the boys toilets on the 2nd floor, he gave up. After he left , I heard that he didn't get paid to catch me. I wouldn't tried very hard myself if I didn't get paid. He turned out to be a smart guy after all. His cat, unfortunately, never went with him out of the castle: she liked Hogwarts too much and to my great pleasure she slept in the kitchens. I made it a habit to throw rotten fruit at her when she was sleeping and to get back at me, she became the companion of the concierge. So, the concierge became victim of my pranks too, it was his own fault: he shouldn't be hanging around with that cat.

After the failure with the snatcher, Helga asked for help from Goderic Gryffindor. This might have caused a problem for me: you see, Gryffindor was smarter than Hufflepuff (he would have paid the snatcher) and he wasn't really afraid of me either. Which disturbed me. He only found me amusing and sometimes annoying, according to him I wasn't even funny. A sincere insult I say. I was hilarious. So before mister lion and miss badger could come into action, I had planned some mischief myself to make sure they knew there was no messing with me…


	2. Gryffindor's sword

**The story of Peeves**

**Chapter 2 -**

Goderic Gryffindor had this beautiful sword, it was his great pride. All the great wizards in that time had their own sword, given to them from father to son. This was a custom going back centuries, and it represented the family's pride. For Goderic it also represented his own courage because he slayed a lot of dangerous beasts with it and blah blah blah. So when I was thinking about something that would hurt Goderic good, it was the obvious choice. Then I started thinking how I could use the sword to prank Gryffindor. And after a fun day of in the library (I was throwing all the books out of the shelves), I accidently found the answer. Some student (a Gryffindor nota bene) was studying about magical creatures and I heard her talking to her friend about goblins. It seemed that all those old swords were actually goblin masterpieces, but that the wizards (who see goblins as lesser creatures, despite their magical skills) stole those treasures and passed them through in their families. The goblins weren't pleased about that and sought revenge for their losses. I decided to go to the Owlery to write some invitations…

After a few days, my sneaky plan went into action. It was an cold morning and everybody was just going to the Great Hall for dinner when suddenly someone knocked on the front doors of the castle, just across the Great Hall. Perfect, the more students were there to see their great idol to be embarrassed, the better. And to my great pleasure, it was Helga Hufflepuff who opened the doors. I was casually floating above the big crystal chandelier, eager to see what was going to happen. Just like all the students who were about to enter the Great Hall or just left it. It was going to be one big scene.

I heard a unpleasant voice asking Hufflepuff if mister Gryffindor was around and she looked rather surprised by the unexpected visitors. Then she nodded and sent her patronus (a badger of course) to get Gryffindor. The goblins entered the hall. They were ugly creatures really, but I knew how mean and clever they could be. One of them saw me and I saluted politely, I saw Helga watching me doing that and I made an ugly face at her. Gryffindor arrived with his usual ego and I couldn't wait for him to be in trouble. The goblins glanced evil at him, I bet they saw the sword hanging at his waist belt. Gryffindor looked with suspicion at the goblins and asked why they were visiting Hogwarts. One of the goblins smirked and pointed his long, thin finger at the sword.

"That is why we are here." he said, " we are recollecting our stolen masterpieces and that sword of yours is a goblin sword, we would like to get it back.". Gryffindor was immediately in defence-mode, hiding the sword after his back. "I fear I cannot give you this sword…euhm…gentlemen." He stuttered. It was the first time I saw the great Goderic Gryffindor in panic. It was like watching a 6 year old when he has to give up in one of his favourite toys. It was so much fun! The goblin spoke again: " Then we see no other way than to take it by force!". At this he snapped his unnaturally long fingers and Helga and Goderic were unable to move or say something. I hoped the goblins had counted on the fact that Helga and Goderic were very skilled wizards who could use non-verbal magic. Apparently not because the goblin who was walking towards Gryffindor was thrown into the air and smacked against the front doors. The students who were watching screamed and were running in panic to the main staircase. "I love chaos", I thought to myself while adjusting my orange bowtie and I smiled satisfied.

Meanwhile Goderic and Helga were able to move again and they tried to curse the goblins. The goblin-magic allowed the creatures to apparate within the school grounds so they were gone before one curse hit its aim. But a fierce voice was sounding in the hall: "Be warned, Goderic Gryffindor! For now on, every time you leave this castle, we will try to get our sword back! And we will be with more and more outraged, because no filthy wizard should ever laid his hand upon one of OUR possessions!". After this it became quiet, leaving Gryffindor shaking in his shoes. He turned around and ran up the staircase to his chambers. I chuckled in my fist. Gryffindor was really scared someone would take away his precious sword and everyone in the hall had seen him almost wetting his pants for some 'lesser creatures'.

A few weeks later, I heard that he was locking himself up in his room, determinate of not leaving the castle before the Ministry of Magic had answered his letters of complaint. I also heard he didn't wore the sword anymore but that he had hidden it in some secret place in the school (I would find out centuries later that he had hidden it in the Sorting Hat). Gryffindor had other things on his mind than stopping me from pranking the students so I was save.

At least for a while… a year later something happened that would change my rule of chaos forever…


	3. Blood stains

**The story of Peeves**

**Chapter 3 -**

_-Flashback-_

_A seventh year Ravenclaw was walking towards the Astronomy Tower. It was 11:55 P.M., she was going to be late for her class Astronomy by professor Rowena Ravenclaw. "Why not make her run a little faster?" I thought with glee. I flew into the nearest classroom to fetch me some crayons. Throwing things at students was always fun. Then I heard someone yell: "Let go of me, you filthy Slytherin!" My curiosity made me fly toward the noise (normally I stayed out of the business of students but this sounded serious). It was the Ravenclaw-girl, she was pushed in a corner by a Slytherin student. When I approached, I could see who he was. I didn't knew his name, but his face made me feel angry. I hated that guy! Every time I tried to prank him in the hallways he had something to defend himself against my jokes. Like he could read my mind or something. No, I didn't liked that guy at all. Fortunately, they didn't noticed my presence and I made myself invisible to follow their conversation closer._

"_Please, go away Cyrano! I don't love you. Stop following me around, I'm late for Astronomy!" The girl begged him. "Oh no my dear Helena, I will never stop following you, until you admit you do love me. You'll never a better suitor than me, I'm from noble blood, your mother approves me and I'm about to become the greatest wizard of our age!" He smirked. "My mother thinks she's wise but she knows nothing about love! Her opinion on my love life is worthless, she doesn't even has the time to love me! How would she know whom I should love!" Helena shouted in tears. After that she saw a way to get out of the Slytherins' grip and she ran off in the opposite direction. She was not going to go to Astronomy, that was sure. The Slytherin I loathed so much, turned around and walked off in the same direction as Helena, mumbling to himself. _

_-End flashback- _

The rumour mill of the castle was working full speed. The daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw disappeared. She graduated 3 years ago, her grades were acceptable but not as good as a common Ravenclaw would have had. The rumour spread that she felt like she wasn't smart enough and that her mother never really appreciated her and never showed her how much she loved her. But Rowena was devastated, she searched everywhere for her daughter but couldn't find her, despite her cleverness. Because she never had taken the time to talk to her daughter, ask her what she liked, where she loved to go on vacations,…

A week later I heard she had asked an old friend of Helena to go search her. That 'friend' turned out to be our beloved Cyrano. He had graduated in the same year as Helena, and he kept stalking her in those 3 years after their graduation. He was really in love with the girl, wasn't he? So he set off to find Helena and bring her back.

Seven long moths passed before anyone saw Helena and Cyrano again. As expected they returned to Hogwarts. But not in the way Rowena had in mind.

It was a chilly night when they returned and ruined my existence for ever. Everyone was sleeping, except for Rowena, who was pacing around in her room. At that same time I was enjoying myself by putting glue on the benches in the Great Hall. I was just halfway through the Gryffindor table when I heard something rattle. It was a noise I never heard before in the castle so I flew out to take a look. There were two ghost floating at the main staircase. I was in total shock! I was the only ghost of Hogwarts! Nobody else was allowed in my territory!

When I tried to get a grip on myself, Rowena appeared. She must have heard the noise too, her rooms weren't that far from the Great Hall (she was afraid of heights, so the Ravenclaw-tower wasn't her favourite spot to hang out at). "HELENA!" She screamed. "What happened! What…how...when?" Then she started crying. Normally I would have took advantage of this kind of situation, but I was too much in shock to do something. Helena floated towards her mother and tried to comfort her. Cryano was just floating at the same place. But there was something strange about him: he wore handcuffs and he had silver bloodstains covering his entire body. He must have stabbed Helena and then killed himself… I would bet my bowtie that is was a crime of passion. Cryano indeed explained to the sobbing Rowena how he had found Helena in Albania, asked her for the 1000th time if she was in love with him, that she rejected him (again), that he killed her in rage and indeed committed suicide. The handcuffs and chains were a sign of his sorrow and grief, he would have to bare them until the end of time.

After his explanation he floated away in the direction of the dungeons, he would become the ghost of the Slytherin house. Helena led her mother back to her rooms and then floated towards the Ravenclaw-tower. She would become their house-ghost. The next day, screams from students were coming from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw common rooms. "They must have met their new mascots" I thought irritated. The only screams to be heard in Hogwarts should be caused by me!

That morning in the Great Hall, Rowena introduced the two new ghosts to the pupils. And she did another announcement: "The student who had stolen her silver diadem, should return it to her immediately. For the diadem has magical powers, giving the barer all the wisdom it wanted, and it was a dangerous item in the wrong hands." But no student would see that diadem again for centuries, it was called the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Until one Slytherin would travel off to Albania to search the woods there…


	4. Murder on school grounds

**Hi! I hope you like my new chapter, please review! :) The next chapter will explain the story of the monk and Peeves will get involved in the Headless Hunt, so keep on following Peeves' story! **

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

It was a nice sunny day in April, students were studying outside, the four teachers were chatting with each other on the lake and everything seemed peaceful (until Salazar got angry at Goderic and rushed back to the castle but that's not important). But not for long, I was plotting on a masterprank: I had bought a fast-growing squid from someone in Hogsmead and I was planning on releasing it in the Black Lake. That would scare the life out of the students who liked to take a dive into the lake! The squid was now the size of a little dog and he would grow a lot faster when he was in the lake were he could eat fish and other seafood. When I put it into the lake I must confess that I would.. miss… the little creature, but when I thought about the faces of the students who were about to take a swim the weird feeling passed by. But I would learn in the future that I had a weak spot for magical creatures.

The first ones to discover the squid were a bunch of Hufflepuff girls who sneaked out of the castle after dark to take a late night swim. I was watching behind a tree to watch their facial expressions when the first girl jumped into the water. Nothing happened. Then the two other girls got into the lake. Still no squid to be seen. Damned! I was about to give up (it was late, maybe the squid was sleeping of something?) and turned to fly back to the castle. It seemed like the only fun thing I would be doing tonight was reporting those girls little escapade to the concierge.

Then I heard a scream and filled with joy I flew back behind my tree at the shore of the lake. One of the girls was dangling upside down, her leg caught in a giant tentacle. My squid had grown a lot in those few weeks! The two other girls were swimming for their lives towards the shore to take their wands and save their little friend. But my squid was already moving its tentacle towards what I supposed was its mouth. The girl who was caught by the squid was now screaming even harder, it was strange that nobody in the castle had heard her yet. Because I was counting on that. It was supposed to be a prank, to scare the students. Not to get them killed by a squid! So I wanted to fly as fast as possible towards the castle to wake Gryffindor (he would know what to do in this case), but the squid solved the problem for me: he just put the girl on the shore. He was saving her? He wasn't eating him? I was disappointed and relieved at the same time. The girls ran back to the castle, but I would be there first to report them to the concierge.

And when I was flying towards the hut of the concierge, I heard a groan and the sound of someone crying. I decided that the Hufflepuff girls weren't priority and flew towards the sound. It came from the borders of the school grounds… that was weird, I hadn't seen any other students sneaking out of the castle that night? When I arrived at the borders of the school grounds I saw nor heard anyone. Maybe I had imagined the sound? To be sure I waited for a few minutes and just when I was about to fly back to the castle I heard the sobbing again. It came from beyond the borders! As I was bound to Hogwarts I couldn't go there, but the concierge could so I flew towards the man's hut and tried to wake him up.

At that time, the concierge was a man with a golden heart. He was a Hufflepuff when he was studying here and he never left. He was the first concierge Hogwarts had, his name was Morgan. He woke up after I threw a bucket of ice cold water over his head and then he started shouting at me. As if I did that every night. OK, maybe I had done that before. But not every night. Once a week maybe…

When he stopped his outburst, I tried to explain him the situation. He immediately went all serious and came with me. When we arrived at the spot, Morgan casted a spell and he went off the school grounds. The only thing I could do now was wait until Morgan got back.

After several minutes, he returned. He had an unconscious body over his shoulder. It was a muggle! I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a muggle priest. A fat monk actually. Morgan took him to the nursing rooms. I tried to talk into him, he was a muggle! Muggles weren't allowed on the school grounds! They would find out about magic, it was forbidden! But Morgan couldn't leave the monk there, he was badly wounded and Morgan was to weak hearted. Ugh. Hufflepuffs.

The monk was bleeding out of several cutting wounds. Morgan called for the nurse, Mrs. Penny, and she immediately started curing the cuts, stopping the blood from streaming out of the man. Morgan left to wake the founders and returned with tree of them. Salazar wasn't with the rest. I didn't know why he wasn't present but I didn't really care. Godric and the two woman called off an emergency council. No muggle could enter the Hogwarts grounds, Morgan's actions were actually punishable. But I spoke up for the man: "He got himself into trouble but only because he was a good person!". "You would have done the same thing! The monk is badly injured, you wouldn't left him there to die either!" I jelled.

"I would have." A cold voice said softly. Salazar. The git had come after all. Everybody in Hogwarts knew he hated muggles. He was the reason only pureblood wizards were allowed at Hogwarts. I couldn't stand the guy. He was even more irritating as Goderic, for heaven's sake! With his pureblood-obsession he was the most hated founder. He always had rows with Goderic, I would have bet that the argument at the lake a few weeks ago was about muggles too! Salazar had walked towards the hospital bed in which the monk lay. He was sleeping, thanks to Mrs. Penny and her droughts, but his injuries were grave. Maybe he wasn't going to make it. Salazar looked at the monk with disgust and walked out of the room without saying a word. "Well," Goderic said, "he can recover here, but when he's fit enough to leave, I'll modify his memory and he'll be free to go." That sounded fair, Goderic was (beside his irritating behaviour) the founder I looked up to the most. He knew what was wrong and right. Just like me, I would never do something that was dangerous. I knew where the borders were.

But Salazar clearly didn't. When everyone went back to bed, he sneaked back into the nursing rooms. I was at that time talking with Morgan in his house about the events of that night. I was casually looking out of the window when I saw a green flash of light after one of the windows of the castle. It was on fo the windows of the nursing room! Someone had used a Forbidden Spell! Morgan and I hurried back to the castle. The monk lay dead in his bed.

Morgan rushed out to get Goderic and the other founders, even Salazar. Mrs. Penny was crying on the end of the bed, she thought that she had given the monk the wrong potion or did something else wrong. I tried to comfort her and explained to Goderic that I saw a green light. Everyone looked shocked. Someone had committed a murder on Hogwarts grounds. And everyone knew who had done it. No student knew about the monk, so it had to be someone who was there when Morgan and I brought the monk in. Only the founders and Mrs. Penny were the suspects. But Goderic, Rowena and Helga turned towards Salazar and Goderic asked him just one question: "Why?".

"I saw no other way, no muggle should ever see Hogwarts. Only purebloods are allowed within the walls of the castle." Salazar spoke coldly. " So you just KILLED the poor man?!" Helga shouted. "Goderic was going to modify his memory!" Rowena whispered in tears (she was still very emotional when someone spoke of death. It remembered her of Helena). "Get. Out. Of. My. Castle." Goderic sad slowly while drawing his wand. He looked very dangerous. As if someone had changed his personality. Now I knew why his enemies were so afraid of him. "YOUR castle?!" Salazar hissed. "Yes, my castle. Everybody knows that I'm the one who's leading this place. And everyone also knows that you are one awful person. You committed murder on school grounds. I hereby ban you, and I know Helga and Rowena are with me on this case." Goderic said with great authority in his voice. The tip of his wand was glowing dangerously red. Salazar drew his own wand, green sparks were coming off the tip of it. It looked like there was going to be a duel between two of the most powerful wizards of the world, someone had to do something before things could escalate.

And then a soft voice spoke. "Please, do not use violence. That's not going to solve anything." It came from above. A new ghost had appeared. The monk turned into a ghost! It was perfectly possible: only people who died in Hogwarts or had a strong connection with the castle could back here as a ghost. The monk died within the walls and turned into a ghost, even though he was a muggle. Salazar's eyes widened. "You? How did you? A ghost? " He whispered. But he recovered from the shock very quickly and turned to Goderic. "You have allowed this scum in the castle. And now he's going to stay here forever. I will leave this castle immediately, not because you ordered me to, but because I know muggles will crowd this beautiful castle and contaminate it with their filthy blood. " After these words he rushed out and was never to be seen again on the school grounds.


End file.
